


Fools For beautiful things

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Wonho appreciation [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And everyone else is kind of obsessed, M/M, Wonho is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something utterly unsettling about how pretty, soft and appealing Wonho was looking, all pale skin trapped under heavy cotton, legs crossed as he stood, his fingers covering his lips as his eyes widened considerably under the gazes that racked over him. He was like “Home away from home” something you want to bury your head into and hold close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools For beautiful things

Secretly Wonho’s skin tastes like wet cherries and vanilla under his lips and Changkyun takes a mental note of the quick tick of shivers running down the flushed pale skin he’s currently latched to, head buried into the neck of Wonho’s hoodie, using the excuse of being tired to feign sleep and mouth on Wonho’s skin while he was at it.

 

It not like he was the only one who ever did it, it wasn’t difficult to find at least one member of their group attached to Wonho at some time of the day, fingers seeking comfort among a precious source of pretty pale skin and blindingly bright smiles.

 

 This had quickly become a routine of theirs, after quick showers and in the middle of some western comedy that had MonstaX as a whole relaxed on the couch boneless with exhaustion and deep bellied laughs.

 

_1……2….3….4…_

On the fourth pulse of nerves underneath his mouth he’s not all surprised when Wonho finally turns his attention to him hair falling into his eyes, lips as always pouted with an unholy amount of glossy chap stick one of the stylist noona’s had personally given to him “Just Because”.

 

He wonders if his Hyung knows the effect he has on them…Among idol groups there is always at least one or more “visual” who litterly had the personality of a sandwich bag with no social skills. But Wonho was different. He was all curiosity and happiness, but wasn’t afraid to be emotional and cry. He was all pale skin with muscles that often became overshadowed by his effeminate gestures and facial features, in comparison to Hyungwon, who wore a blank expression wherever he went and flailed at the thought of revealing his true personality to anyone besides the other six people in this room.

 

Safe to say Wonho was special to them..In some weird obsessive way he was theirs, something beautiful to be treasured.

 

He can feel Wonho’s arm twitching from under his too big hoodie, fringed at the ends and slightly faded towards the hood. Changkyun muses to himself for a few moments, remembering that it was one of Hyunwoo Hyung’s old jackets that Wonho had found sitting in a pile of clothes in their makeshift closet on the ground one day a few months back.

 

It was probably the first time any of them had realized how much of an affect Wonho’s presence had on their strange group dynamics.

 

At the time Wonho had thrown the jacket on, thinking he might play around a bit as he pranced around the house in it with nothing but a pair of briefs underneath it, Hyunwoo’s jacket barely hitting the middle of his thighs, leaving nothing but pale thin (at the time) legs to be seen as he went about doing his regular chores, constantly flipping his hair out of eyes like usual.

 

Now that was a day Changkyun would never forget. Wonho had come walking into the kitchen like usual and almost comically Hyunwoo had dropped his phone mid-sentence in a conversation with Kihyun who had to do a double take. At the kitchen table, Minhyuk’s does nothing but stare, a rare flush settling across his cheeks as his words became forgotten on his lips, to Hyungwon who was half a sleep seconds before, eyes suddenly then looking like they were about to pop out of his head.

 

Yeah they all knew Wonho was pretty… and a little feminine sometimes, but..this wasn’t even about him looking like a girl…he was just…beautiful, to the point where even Changkyun could feel his throat tighten and heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

 

There was something utterly unsettling about how pretty, soft and appealing Wonho was looking, all pale skin trapped under heavy cotton, legs crossed as he stood, his fingers covering his lips as his eyes widened considerably under the gazes that racked over him. _He was like “Home away from home” something you want to bury your head into and hold close._

“What-…why are you guys staring at me like that?..Is there a spider on my head..?” He’d asked out of curiosity, some horror painting his features as he ruffled his hair roughly, looking from his own toes to his chest to make sure that whatever they’d been staring at had run away into some dusty dirty corner of their dorm.

 

Changkyun had been smart enough to clear his throat loudly, retracting some of the attention away from Wonho to try to snap them back into reality as he stepped into the kitchen from their living room to break the awkward silence in the room. It was hard to believe that he was the only one in the group with as much self-control and it was sort of pathetic to be honest..

 

But much to his amusement Jooheon had been the first to give into his impulses, moving from his crouching position of looking for dish soap under the sink to crawling on his hands and knees towards Wonho who took a few steps back, giving Jooheon a weird look as he found himself pushed back into a corner of the kitchen between two counter tops.

Changkyun doesn’t remember what he thought was going to happen, because all he can remember after that is Jooheon getting kicked upside the head and everyone in the kitchen bursting out with laughter.

 

He had let out an honest to god sigh of relief, smiles breaking across each and every one of their faces, even Wonho who lips twitch up into the most beautiful smile Changkyun had ever seen as he watches Jooheon wiggle on the floor holding his head and cursing in some mix of Korean, Arabic, German and English.

 

Things go back to normal, Hyunwoo lets Wonho keep his sweater and Minhyuk still teases Jooheon about his obsession with Wonho in over-sized clothing and bared legs. Even though Changkyun still has yet to work up the courage to remind him of the fact that Jooheon _wasn’t the only one_ enamored by Wonho’s beauty every now and then;that they were all idiots for Wonho, previously known as " _Shin Hoseok"_ , the sun that they all revolved around as a group.

 

He’s see’s it in the way that they all get lost in his smiles and motherly ways, even when he gains a bit of muscle where at first there was nothing but soft skin. Thinking back on it that was the last time they’d seen Wonho in anything that showed off his legs and made him look like a girlfriend drowning in her boyfriend’s sweater while trying to be sexy.

 

Changkyun hadn’t realized he’d been musing to himself for so long, eyes shut when he hears Wonho’s voice above his head. The one arm he has thrown around Wonho digs into the material pooled at his arm, and he makes a slightly disgusted expression when a toe pokes at his hand from the other side of the couch.

 

He ignores the face Hyungwon is making at him for the warmth of Wonho’s skin, almost frowning when Wonho slips from his grasp pushing him away as he wipes at his neck with a cringe, leaving Changkyun to fall sideways face first into the seat of the couch.

 

He groans, not moving from his spot.

 

“Yah…you drooled on me…” Wonho’s sits up, voice reverberating in the room, meeting the obnoxious voice of the actors in the film.

It doesn’t catch anyone’s attention but Changkyun lifts his head just in time to see Wonho tip toeing around Jooheon and Minhyuk who are sprawled on the floor eyes never leaving the television screen.

 

And he refuses to acknowledge the slight jealously he feels itching up into his skin when Wonho plops himself into the lounger besides Hyunwoo, rolling his eyes when Wonho tucks himself into their leader’s side. Its a rare site, his whip cream colored bare legs splayed across Hyunwoo's warm tan thighs, Wonho sighing contentedly when a familiar thick taunt arm wraps around his side to pull him in closer.

 

Yeah that’s right…Changkyun followed his Hyung’s example in being fools for falling in love with beautiful things…why not? Such a valuable source shouldn’t be withheld even from those with the strongest mindset, plus it’s not like Wonho didn’t enjoy it, he had the privilege of being the oldest Hyung, princess and second principle decision maker of the dorm…he had all the power.

 

Hyunwoo’s gaze never leaves the movie, but Changkyun can see the way his hand slightly falters when Wonho shifts a bit to get comfortable and his mouth comes into close contact with Hyunwoo’s jaw. It’s the sort of thing he can’t really fault him on; at least he has enough self-control not to run a hand over the smooth skin Wonho doesn’t even know he’s teasing him with.

 

But of course not everyone had that sort of self-preservation so it comes as no surprise, Changkyun snorting to himself and shaking his head when Kihyun drags a tentative finger down Wonho’s leg within reaching distance, getting caught when Wonho curls his legs up and away, swatting Kihyun’s hand away as he gives him an incredulous look.

 

Damn…they really are fools for beautiful things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of random but Wonho is so much to fun to write about and I kind of want to keep writing 0_o


End file.
